


It Started In Paris

by FlyRobinFly



Category: Friends (TV), Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Friends to Lovers, Humor, M/M, Pink Sweaters, Post Series, Secret Relationship, Sneaking Out, Theo Raeken is Liam Dunbar's Anchor, liam loves theo, like seven years later maybe, scott hates theo, stiles and derek are all domestic, theo loves liam
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-18
Updated: 2018-05-18
Packaged: 2019-05-08 12:26:01
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,595
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14694198
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FlyRobinFly/pseuds/FlyRobinFly
Summary: Theo and Liam have been in a secret relationship for a while and now people are starting to find out.Set a few years after the Finale.Inspired by some things that happened on the show Friends.





	It Started In Paris

**Author's Note:**

> I just really wanted to write a Thiam fic that had some humor in it maybe. And then I started watching some clips from friends and this just came out.
> 
> I'm gonna post another fic later that is also inspired by friends so keep an eyes out.

Everyone was scattered around the McCall house just catching up. Theo and Liam sat in next to each other which wasn't unusual. They'd been secretly dating each other for a few months. Ever since Liam made Theo move in with him, they'd been the best of friends. It wasn't until the entire pack took a trip to Paris for Scott and Malia's wedding a few years later that they got drunk off of Wolfsbane Whisky and woke up in bed next to each other.

At first, they just agreed that it was a one-night-only kinda of thing but that didn't work out very well since Theo snuck over into his room. So they decided that it would be a what-happens-in-Paris-stays-in-Paris kinda thing. But then they got home and that didn't last long either. Before they knew it, they were sneaking around behind everyone's backs and no one suspected a thing.

Theo laughed at whatever Mason, Corey, and Stiles had been joking about before he looked down at his watch. "Well, it looks like I better get going. I have another exam tonight. Don't want to be late." He started to stand and, without even thinking about it, he leaned in towards Liam and kissed him on the lips. And it wasn't just a peck either. It was a full on spit swapping kiss. Liam had started to smile but realized that everyone had turned to watch their interaction and his eyes bugged out uncomfortably.

Theo froze mid-kiss and pulled back, eyes just as wide as Liam's as he realized his mistake. He'd just gotten so used to being domestic with Liam that he didn't think about it. He had to improvise. He cleared his throat and stood up facing the room. He put his hands out and smiled that classic Theo grin he did so well. "Mason!" He leaned down and gave Mason a kiss and then Corey.

And then he came to Stiles. Damn. He wasn't sure if he loved this or hated it. He grabbed Stiles despite his protests and slammed their lips together while Stiles flailed his arms around and ineffectively shoved at him. Yeah. Theo loved it. He pulled back and bobbed his head. "It was nice seeing you." Then he moved on to the next Person, Derek. And he looked kinda pissed. But he was dating Liam so he was used to kissing angry people. So he toughed it out. He eventually made his way around everyone in the house which earned him a punch from Malia and a "Hell no" from the Sherriff. Theo had no problem not kissing the Sheriff and was glad he was so blatant about it.

When he was gone everyone looked at Liam as if he knew what was going on and he just shrugged. "Don't look at me! Theo's a Psychotic Maniac!"

"Wow..." said Stiles. "I think we can definitely agree that he puts the 'hot' in Psychotic. Am I right?" Stiles looked around the room and all he got was a shrug from Lydia and a deadpan glare from Derek. "But definitely not as hot as you, Babe."

Derek scoffed and rolled his eyes. "I don't know where he got that from but it wasn't from Paris."

"Yeah," said Mason. "There was no tongue so there's no way it could be a french kiss."

Liam put his hands up in defense. "Trust me, ok? I'll talk to him about it."

"You better," said Malia. "Theo is disgusting."

"Really?" asked Stiles. "I thought he tasted kinda minty."

Liam smiled. "Yeah. That's cause he's addicted to that unsweetened gum. It helps with his anxiety." Everyone looked at him questioningly again. "What? We live under the same roof. We're bound to discover little things like that."

**...**

Liam glared at the unwanted guest. Peter Hale stood in his kitchen acting like he owned the place. The man needed a place to lay low for the evening and apparently, he'd made himself more comfortable than Liam wanted to.

"You... you what?" Liam felt the anger rise in his chest. In that moment, Theo made an entrance into the room and noticed how angry Liam looked. He had the cap of a pen in his mouth and a stack of test papers in his hands. "You... ate... my sandwich?"

Theo's jaw dropped and the cap fell on the floor. "Shit."

"My sandwich?!"

Theo tossed the papers onto the counter and rushed into the kitchen just in time to stop Liam from strangling Peter. "Heyheyheyheyheyhey, Liam! Liam, Liam."

Liam snarled, shifting in the process. He let out a deep howl and Theo rolled his eyes.\

"Liam!" He slammed him against the kitchen cabinets hard and shifted his eyes so Liam could find something to anchor to. "You don't need to be angry." Liam panted and snarled for a few more seconds before shifting back and forcing himself to relax. Theo loosened his grip on Liam's wrist and backed up. "You good now?"

Liam nodded hesitantly.

"You sure?"

"Yeah," said Liam hunching over propping his hands on his knees. "I'm good."

Theo let out a sigh of relief and turned around to face Peter who was just staring at their interaction with utter confusion. Theo swung a swift punch at Peter's jaw with that sexy, evil smirk on his lips afterward. "That's for eating his sandwich."

Peter's hand went up to his jaw and he let out a sadistic chuckle. "Why do I get the feeling that you learned that the hard way?"

"Because I did," sassed Theo. "There was a freakin' sticky note on it! It said 'Liam's Sandwich' on it! Are you blind?!"

"It's just a sandwich!" Peter argued not getting what the big deal was.

Liam's jaw dropped. "It's not  _just_  a sandwich."

Theo turned back around to face Liam. Crap. He was about to lose it again. "Liam, he didn't mean it-"

"Yes, he did!"

Theo shook his head giving up. "That's it! Go to your room."

**...**

The first one to find out about them was Stiles. I know. I know. Probably the worst person at keeping secrets. But he was also in the FBI now so his job was sort of to expose secrets.

So he approached Liam one day to tell him about a phone call he'd gotten from the hotel in Paris. "Hey, the hotel in Paris called and said that someone left a laptop in your room. Is it yours?"

"Oh," said Liam. He shrugged and shook his head. "No. It's not mine." But he remembered those nights very well. Theo had gotten out his laptop one night to work on some homework after they hooked up. It could very well have been his.

"Oh," said Stiles. "Just checking." The two of them sat lounging in the McCall house like everyone always seemed to do nowadays. Slowly everyone else started to trickle into the house as they got off work. Theo was the last one their arriving after an evening class he'd been taking at a nearby college.

He greeted everyone happily and gave Liam's shoulder a squeeze as he passed by him. Theo sat down and pulled out a laptop and handed it to Mason. "Thanks for letting me borrow it this semester."

"No problem," said Mason. "Whatever happened to your old one?"

"I don't know," said Theo. "I think I must've left in my dates hotel room back in Paris."

"Ooooh," Corey chanted from the other side of the room. Stiles's eyes widened in realization as he looked at Liam. "Yes. We've heard about this date. She sounds very, very-"

"Whoever said it was a she?" Theo said suggestively making them chuckle.

"Oh my god?!" Stiles shouted drawing the attention to him.

Theo's eyes darted to their side of the room and could read the situation very well. Damn it. How did Stiles find out?! He got up without hesitating. "Stiles, can we talk?!" He grabbed him by the shoulder making him squawk.

Liam grabbed the opposite elbow and jerked him up to his feet. "Yeah. We really need to discuss that plan we talked about!" Theo and Liam rushed him into the closest room with a door and threw Stiles on the floor. "You-you-you!" Stiles pointed at Liam accusingly. "And HIM?!" He pointed to Theo. "Theo?!"

"Shut up!" Liam shouted in his face getting angry. He and Theo were trying very flusteredly to calm the other boy down and reason with him.

"H-how? When?!"

Liam put his hands up defensively and just looked at Theo. Theo rolled his eyes and stuffed his hands into his pockets. "It happened in Paris."

"In Paris?!" Stiles shouted again.

"Shut up!" Thro growled. "They're gonna hear you!"

"You can't tell anyone," said Liam. "No one knows."

Stiles just kept glancing between the two of them. "What? You think I'm OK with this?"

"Stiles, you can't tell us not to date each other," said Liam. "Not when we care about each other."

"Wait..." said Stiles. "You mean you guys aren't just hooking up?"

Theo and Liam looked at each other and shook their heads. "No," said Theo. "We're not."

"Oh..." said Stiles.

"So you won't tell anyone?" asked Liam. "Especially, Scott?"

Stiles frowned. "Oh come on. Why Scott?"

"Cause I'm his beta and... he's not gonna like that I'm in love with Theo."

Stiles tried not a grin at that. "You're in love?"

Liam swallowed and smiled happily. "Yeah."

"OK," said Stiles. "I won't tell anyone. But you guys have to come clean soon to everyone. Got it?" Theo and Liam smiled at each other affectionately. They leaned in a kissed each other right in front of Stiles who suddenly didn't like the idea of them being a thing anymore. "Hey. OK? You don't have to do that in front of me though. It's still freaky."

**...**

The next ones to find out were Mason, Corey, and Nolan.

They were wandering around the hospital looking for Mrs. McCall when they passed by a janitor's closet. The door started to jiggle and they got curious. "What is it?" asked Nolan. He was probably afraid it was some sort of monster or something.

Mason pressed his ear against it. Corey and Nolan waited in anticipation. A small grin appeared on Mason's lips. "I knew it."

A few minutes later, the three boys watched from afar as a disheveled Liam and Theo stumbled out the janitor's closet trying to act as casual as possible. When they approached them, they acted surprised to see them. "Liam. Theo. What are you guys doing here?" asked Mason.

"Oh," said Liam. "We were just saying hi to my dad while he was on break."

Corey nodded and pointed to Theo's hair. "Uh, Theo. You might wanna fix your hair." Theo quickly brushed his hair back to make it look like it usually did. Nolan just stared at them in awkward silence note sure what he was supposed to do. Liam looked around before he finally just walked away with Theo trailing behind him as the other boys watched them walk off.

**...**

"Oh my god, Derek," said Stiles. "I can't keep it in any longer."

Derek looked up from his spot on the couch confused. "Uh... I didn't realize I was pressuring you."

"You don't have to!" said Stiles. "I just can't keep this secret. I'm bad at keeping secrets especially from you."

Derek sat up from the spot he was laying down in and looked at Stiles. "Alright. Then tell me."

Stiles almost said it but covered his mouth. "I can't."

"Why not?"

"I promised Liam and Theo that I wouldn't tell anyone," said Stiles.

Derek looked around as if he were checking that they were alone. "Yeah. But... you can tell me. And I'm really good at keeping secrets so..."

Stiles held his breath for a good ten seconds before letting it out. "Theoandliamaredating."

"What?"

"There. I said it."

"Theo and Liam are dating?" asked Derek.

Liam sighed. "Yeah. Since Paris. And they love each other."

"Oh..." said Derek. "OK. Well, good for them."

"Dude, this is so huge!"

Derek smiled at Stiles's enthusiasm as he stood up and approached him. "You feel better now?"

Stiles let out a sigh. "Yeah." They leaned in a gave each other a chaste kiss. "Thank you."

**...**

Liam walked into the clinic and stood around the table. Malia and Lydia were there while they waited for Scott. Malia was sucking on a Lollipop as the two girls chatted. "Hey, Liam. So can we talk?" asked Lydia interrupting their conversation.

"Uh..." Liam looked between the two girls. "Yeah. Yeah. Sure thing." Right then, Scott walked in with a grin on his face as he greeted his pack. Liam looked at the rest of them. "What-uh... did you want to talk about?"

"So we know that you have a girlfriend," said Scott breaking the news to him.

Liam's head jerked back in shock. "I don't have a girlfriend."

"It's OK," said Scott. "You don't have to tell us who it is yet."

"Yes he does," said Malia. "Liam, who is your girlfriend?"

Liam repeated himself again. "I don't have a girlfriend."

"Yes, you do," said Scott. "I found this in your room." Scott held up a pink sweater. "And it would explain all the weird things that have been happening."

"And Theo knows who it is," said Lydia. "Doesn't he?"

Liam frowned. "I'm an adult, you know? You don't have to pry into my life-"

"We care about you, Liam," said Scott. "We just want to meet her."

"Well," said Liam. "Good luck. Because I'm not seeing a girl anymore."

Scott and the others looked a little guilty and sad after that for bringing it up. "We're sorry, Liam. We just knew that whoever it was meant a lot to you."

"They do mean a lot to me," said Liam anger starting to brew. "Is this all you guys wanted me here for cause I don't have time for this." When Liam received no answer he stormed out of the room without saying anything.

Scott, Lydia and Malia shared glances. "Wow..." said Scott. "I didn't think that would happen."

"Well, it is Liam," said Malia. "He's probably overreacting. Are you sure that sweater belongs to her?"

"Yeah," said Scott. "I can't smell her on it because Liam's been around it too much but I've seen it around him a lot but he never wears it. It can't be his sweater."

Lydia picked it up and looked at it carefully. "It looks familiar. Maybe it's someone we already know."

"You mean like Hayden?" asked Malia.

As if on cue, Theo walked in the back entrance like he was on a mission and startled when he saw Scott, Malia, and Lydia standing there. He'd heard the last bit of information they'd spoken but not enough to know what they'd really been talking about. "Oh. What about Hayden?"

"Uh..." said Lydia setting down the sweater on the table. "Nothing. We were just trying to figure out why Liam's been so distant recently."

"Oh," said Theo. "Well, I think he's just going through a phase or something."

"A phase?" asked Scott.

Theo glared at Scott. "Yeah. I'm sure it's pretty discouraging when you pack still treats you like a kid after being an adult for seven years." Theo said it with a bite like he was bitter specifically towards Scott about it.

"Did Liam tell you that?" Scott asked with a hurt look on his face.

Theo turned around and opened the cupboard of medical supplies to grab a small bottle of pills. He dumped a few into his pocket. "Liam and I talk about a lot of things." He looked up and found them questioning his actions with the pills. "Oh. The neighbor's dog has an infection. I told his owner I'd get him some medicine."

"You do realize that's illegal, right?" asked Scott.

Theo shrugged. "It's not like I'm murdering someone," Theo sassed as he eyes laid on the pink sweater. "Hey, that's my sweater. Where did you get that?"

"Uh..." Scott started but couldn't finish.

"We found it in my car," said Lydia smoothly. "No idea where it came from."

"Oh..." said Theo picking it up and looking at it. "Yeah. I bought it when we were in Paris. I thought I left it in my dates room along with my laptop. I have got to stop leaving things in hotel rooms." He pulled the sweater down to his side and sent the rest of the pack members a smile. "I better get going. But-uh-thanks for the sweater. I've been looking for this thing for ages. I thought they'd stolen it from me or something."

realization hit Lydia first but she put on a smile. "No problem."

Theo left the same way he'd come in as he sniffed the sweater. It was odd. It smelled a little like Liam. Actually, it smelled a lot like Liam. It smelled like Liam had stolen it from him just like he'd suspected. His pace towards his truck slowed as he thought about what had just happened. They did seem a bit suspicious of him. It wasn't unusual considering he was Theo but they'd dropped their suspicions of him a long time ago.

He heard the back to to the clinic open and then there was a low growl that no doubt belonged to Scott. "Shit."

**...**

Scott had chased Theo all across the preserve and back into town. He rapidly called Liam on his phone. Liam barely answered when he said very hastily. "He knows, OK. Scott knows!"

"Theo!" Scott shouted as he got even closer to Theo. "I am going to----I don't know what I'm going to do but it's going to hurt you so bad that you're gonna wish we'd left you in hell!!!"

Theo kept running. "Not gonna lie! That sounds pretty bad, Scott!"

Finally, Theo made it to Liam's house where Liam was already in the front lawn. And Mason, Corey, and Nolan were just walking out the door curious at what was about to happen. He saw Lydia and Malia jump out of the car as Stiles pulled up in his jeep with Derek in the passenger seat. "Really? Does everyone have to be here for this moment?!" he shouted angrily.

Scott jumped Theo and pinned him to the ground which made Liam angry beyond all measure. "He's me beta, you sick bastard!! How dare you?!"

Liam tackled Scott and tore him away from Theo. He couldn't even use his words. He just attacked him sounding very upset. After that happened, everyone got involved. Malia attacked Liam for attacking her husband. Theo attacked Malia for attacking his boyfriend. And then Stiles jumped in on the fun. Once that happened...

Derek stepped in. No one stood a chance up against him. Except for IED Liam. Theo was the only one who could snap him out of it. All he had to do was say his name firmly and Liam shifted back to his human form. Everyone was panting and staring at them. Theo shook his head in annoyance with everyone. "What the hell is going on here?" asked Derek.

"Well..." said Theo rolling his eyes. "I think- I think Scott knows about Liam and I."

"Dude," said Stiles motioning to Scott. "He's right there."

 

"Theo and my beta?!" Scott shouted in disbelief. "I can't believe this!"

"Look, Scott," said Theo still just as indignant as before. "We're not just messing around. I love him, OK? I'm in love with him."

Liam sighed as Scott took in the information. He looked his alpha in the eyes and said pleadingly, "I'm sorry you had to find out like this. And I'm sorry but it's true. I love Theo, too." Liam and Theo shared a look before their fingers laced together and they smiled at each other.

They looked at Scott waiting for his reaction. He just stood there staring at them blankly for a good thirty seconds as tension filled the air. "Theo and my beta?" Scott said, his tone completely different from before as his arms opened to give the both of them a hug. "I cannot believe this. I'm so proud of you, Liam." He wrapped the two of them up in a hug, which Theo hated but went along with it anyways.

Everyone relaxed as relief took over. Scott pulled back and looked at everyone. "Guys, isn't this great? Theo and Liam? We should go celebrate or something."

"No, it's OK," said Stiles. "We've actually known for a while."

Scott's smile dropped as he examined the rest of his pack. "Wait... you all knew, didn't you?" Scott sighed and turned back to Theo and Liam. "How long has this been going on?"

Theo and Liam looked at each other. Liam bit his lip before admitting, "It started in Paris."

"Paris?!" Scott shouted. "You've been together since my wedding night?!"

"Actually," corrected Theo. "It was the night of your rehearsal dinner when we both got totally wasted. Thanks for that little push by the way. I never thought getting so drunk on wolfsbane whiskey would benefit my life in so many ways." Theo slapped Scott on the chest earning a snarl from the Alpha. Obviously, this was gonna take some time for him to get used to.

Stiles interrupted. "Hey, why doesn't everyone clear out of here, alright? Let the two lovebirds get down to business."

Scott glared at him.

"Hey, I'm just the one talkin' here," said Stiles. "Theo's the one doin' your beta."

 

**...The End...**


End file.
